Cheer Up
by JTLightLady
Summary: When Fionna gets rejected by Prince Gumball, she runs home in sadness, not expecting that there was a vampire to cheer her up.


Fionna walked the lands of Aaa. She decided it would finally be the day when she confessed to Prince Gumball about her feelings. The heroine made her way towards the Candy Kingdom, where in spotted Prince Gumball talking to the needy candy children. Fionna smiled. _Ah, Gumball…He is such a helpful and thoughtful guy…_Fionna thought. She took a deep breath as she walked towards him.

"Gumball?" Fionna said nervously as she tapped on his shoulder. "Oh, Fionna! What brings you here," Prince Gumball said delightfully. "I have something to confess..."

The face of Prince Gumball became more serious. "What is it, Fionna?"

Fionna closed her eyes for a moment as she turned red. "I-I like you, Gumball!" She said as she turned red as a tomato.

Prince Gumball was shocked at this. His face turned serious. "Fionna, I am sorry, but, I am not interested…"

Fionna was saddened. She wanted to burst into tears. "I-I understand, Gumball. Have a nice day." She said sadly, as she walked away.

"Fionna, I am sorry. I really am!" Prince Gumball said. Fionna looked back, trying to muster a smile. "Like I said, I understand, Gumball. It's okay." She turned away. Fionna quickly walked towards her home. Luckily Cake wasn't home, so she had the freedom to cry her sadness away. She slammed the door and sat right behind it. Fionna buried her face into her knees and cried. _W-what did I do wrong…_She thought. _Was I not enough for him…I can't seem to figure this crap out!_

For a few minutes it felt like they were in love, but of course love has its cold ways. It looks like Fionna will have to go through that path…

She sat there until she had no tears anymore. Then she felt a figure above her. Something she felt before. Fionna heaved a sigh of annoyance. She stood up and said, "Marshall, I know it's you!" Fionna said. "Just come out already."

Marshall chuckled as he made himself visible. "Damn, Fionna. You always know when I am there, watching you, ever so slyly." He teased.

Fionna frowned. "What do you want..." She said angrily. Marshall smirked as he pinned her towards the wall. "I saw that you were sad, so I came to cheer you up," He said as he kissed her neck.

This surprised Fionna. "W-what do you mean-" Her words were stopped by a kiss on her lips. "Bubba rejected you, so I would gladly accept you, bunny." He replied seductively as he took her hat off. He implanted a kiss on her lips; while Fionna was startled by this, she kissed him back as their tongues played inside their mouths.

Marshall broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." He said as he took her shirt off. What he saw was amazing. "Damn, Fionna. A blood red colored bra." He sucked the red out of the bra as he took it off and threw it onto the floor. He sucked onto her breast while playing with her other one. He did it slowly as it accelerated faster and faster, driving Fionna insane.

"N-no fair, Marshall…" Fionna said as she quickly turned around, exchanging their positions. Fionna roughly shoved her tongue into the vampire's mouth while unbuttoning his red polo shirt. Marshall on the other hand took off her skirt, revealing her blood red colored panties as well.

"Blood red as well, eh…" He laid Fionna on the floor as he quickly sucked the red out of her wet panties. After that, the vampire took it off and he put his head upon the sweetness that was in between her legs. Fionna moaned out as she felt Marshall lick her pussy. He then inserted a finger into her making the heroine gasp. Marshall fingered her slow and hard driving her mad with pleasure. As she was about to release her first ever orgasm, she sat up and pushed Marshall towards the floor. Fionna unzipped his jeans when she found his boxers, with a hardened member underneath. She took these off as she licked the tip of his dick. Marshall moaned out of her sudden action as Fionna added his pleasure by rubbing his hardened cock. Fionna did this as she sped up her actions. Marshall's moans became louder as Fionna continued her action.

Marshall has had enough. Both nude, the vampire pushed Fionna down on the floor as he positioned himself onto her entrance. He put himself inside her as Fionna gasped. She felt a surge of pain and pleasure inside her. "Faster, Marshall!" She moaned out. Marshall's thrusts became faster and faster, as the pleasure Fionna was feeling became more than she could ever imagine. Fionna felt her orgasm come for a second time; but as she was about to release her load, Marshall stopped and pulled out his member from inside her.

"W-why did you stop…" Fionna said, breathing heavily. Marshall smirked as he kissed her. "Does this answer your question," Marshall said. He slammed inside of her, making Fionna scream with pleasure. Marshall then inserted two fingers into her which made her moan out his name. Fionna hit her orgasm hard and fast as she spine tingled at how it felt. Marshall hit his too which made him moan out at how it felt.

Marshall removed his member from inside her. Tired, he lied next to Fionna. "Damn Fionna, that was amazing." He said as he kissed her. "Fuck yeah, it was damn fun, Marshy."

They lied there, tired from what they had done, falling asleep.

_**~END~**_

**AN:** So I hoped you liked this story. This is my first ever lemon story so if you have any constructive criticism about how to write better lemony stories, please to tell me! Reviews are gladly accepted. So if you liked this story remember to follow me as an author to read more stories. Thanks for reading and have a nice day! (PS: Don't forget to review…)

~JTLightLady

Thanks for reading! 3


End file.
